Thank You
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Ryousuke attempts to explain why kissing someone as a thank you is wrong.


Ryousuke grinned at his adorable little brother, grabbing a napkin and wiping off the frosting covering the five year olds mouth. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned and grinned when his father held out the bag containing the present he'd picked out for his baby brother.

"Haru-chan," He waited until he had the youngest Kominato's attention before holding out the bag, a wide smile on his face. "Happy birthday!"

The toddler grinned and grabbed the bag, quickly glancing inside. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened as he pulled out a soft, pink stuffed bunny. Hugging it close, he smiling brightly and lunged forward, tackling his brother in a hug.

The seven year old laughed, and was about to teasingly ask if he liked it before Haruichi silenced him by giving him a kiss. Staring at the toddler who simply went to show his new toy to his parents, he was confused.

He turned when he heard his mother's laughter, seeing her nearly bent double and leaning against the sofa. His father picked Haruichi up and asked, "Haru-chan, why did you kiss your brother?"

Now it was Haruichi's turn to look confused. "Mommy and daddy give kiss when get something. Daddy said meant thank you."

Setting the child down next to his brother, Ryounosuke rubbed the back of his neck. "That's true. I did say that, didn't I?"

Ryousuke pulled his little brother closer. "Only mommy and daddy can do that."

"Why?" The toddler tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"'Cause they adults. Kisses aren't allowed until you turn…uh…sixteen."

Ryounosuke was about to cut in when Haruna laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let Ryou-chan explain it to him. You can help me clean up in the meantime."

Knowing that wasn't a choice, the male stood up and nodded. "Yes darling."

"No kiss till sixteen?" Haruichi asked.

Ryousuke nodded seriously. "No kiss till sixteen." Scrunching his nose as he remembered the funny looks they got from older people when they went shopping, he added, "And no kisses to people…uh…two years older."

"No kiss to mommy or daddy?"

Seeing the sad expression, he said, "Only kisses on cheek. No kisses on mouth until sixteen."

Nodding, the toddler hugged his big brother, giving his a kiss on the cheek instead. Ryousuke was proud of himself for being able to explain it to his little brother.

"Oi, Kominato-kun!" Haruichi turned and paused as he saw Miyuki jogging up to him. Pulling a little on his jacket, he hoped this wouldn't take too long. It was rather cold outside and he still had to pack for winter break.

"I'm glad I caught you," The catcher said as he slowed to a stop. "Here." He held out two small boxes, one with blue wrapping paper and a silver bow, and another with white wrapping paper and a dark blue bow. "For you and your brother. Merry Christmas."

Haruichi was surprised – he hadn't expected to get presents from his teammates, let alone the second year. Smiling, he nodded. Beckoning the catcher close, he leaned up on his toes and gave him a kiss in thanks. "Merry Christmas Senpai." Turning, he continued his way back to the dorms, mentally checking off the things he still needed to pack before he could head home with his brother.

Miyuki stood there stunned. That was _not_ what he had been expecting. Did that mean the first year liked him? As in… _liked_ him? He'd always thought the pink haired teen would go for Sawamura, or Furuya with how close he was to them. They'd hardly even _talked_ to each other!

Turning stiffly towards the dorm, he made his way back to his room. What was he supposed to do? He'd never thought of the teen like _that_ before. I mean, sure, he was cute, but did Miyuki really want to chance _Ryou-san_ finding out? He'd be strung up like the Christmas lights that decorated the town.

Falling back onto his bed, he stared at the opposite wall. And if he didn't like the first year, how the hell would he let him down _without_ both hurting his feelings and getting killed by the elder brother for it? _'No, wait. He did say Merry Christmas, so maybe there was mistletoe I missed? But then why not just a kiss on the cheek like most people do?'_

The catcher groaned letting his head fall into his hands. _'I'm dead if I pursue the relationship, and I'm dead if I don't.'_ "What the fuck do I do now?" Glancing at the clock, he sighed heavily. "They've probably left by now, along with most everyone else." Eyes moving to his already packed bags, he shook his head. _'I'll just forget about it for now and ask him when we get back.'_

That decided, he grabbed his things and headed outside, shivering slightly in the cold. He smiled slightly as he waited for his train, fingers lightly brushing his lips.

"HARUCCHI!" Pausing at the sound of his…'nickname', he smiled back at his friend. "I'll catch up with you in a bit," He said, turning back to his older brother. Waiting for Eijun to arrive, he wasn't prepared to be lifted into the air by way of a hug. "E-Eijun-kun!"

Setting his friend down, Eijun grinned. "Sorry Harucchi." He thrust out a bag, smiling brightly and cheeks starting to turn red from the cold. "I wanted to give this to you before you left! It's your Christmas present! There's enough in there for Onii-san too!"

Grabbing hold of the bag, Haruichi smiled. Standing on his toes, he leaned up and gave the pitcher a kiss in thanks. "Merry Christmas Eijun-kun!" Stepping back a bit, he smiled and waved before running to catch up to his elder brother who was waiting by the gates for him to finish.

Eijun watched him go, in shock about what had happened. As his mind registered what had happened, he felt his face heat up and knew without looking that he was as bright red as some of the decorative balls covering the trees in town.

Bringing one hand up to his mouth, he stared at the spot his friend had been in. Was that…a _confession_?! Feeling giddy, he turned and ran towards the field. The equipment shed was locked up tight, but that didn't matter. Running around the field, he let out a yell, not caring if he was bothering anyone. Thinking back to when his best friend kissed him, and to the bright smile he got afterwards, he put on another burst of speed as his entire body grew hot.

' _WHAT DO I DO NOW?!'_

Staring at the pot in front of him Miyuki wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing. His mind kept wandering back to a certain small, pink haired first year. He was heading back to school in a few days, and he _still_ didn't know what the kiss had been about or what he was supposed to do about it.

He was only sure of two things. One, the younger Kominato had kissed him. And two, Ryou-san was going to _kill_ him no matter what he did. As the break had gone by, he'd attempted to remember if the first year had given _any_ indication he'd liked him before, but he kept coming up blank.

He couldn't even attribute blushing and stuttering slightly around him as being attracted to him since he did that around _everybody_. Unless that was just a clever guise to keep suspicion away. Shaking his head, the catcher wondered if he was going crazy. The younger teen had been like that since he _got_ to Seidou.

' _He_ is _cute though. It's not like I wouldn't at least give it a shot. It'd be a little weird,_ _ **especially**_ _with Ryou-san breathing down my neck.'_ Thinking back to all the interactions he's had with the first year, he found himself smiling a little. _'He's respectful, if not a little shy, but if what he's like while batting is any indication, I'm sure that can be overcome with time.'_

Going back to when the first year kissed him, he focused on the smile he got. Jerking out of his thoughts, he pulled his hand to his chest with a hiss. " _Fuck_!" Staring at the ruined meal – the first in a very long time for him – he reached over and turned off the stove before running his hand under cold water.

Shaking his head he muttered, "Maybe I'll just order out tonight."

Eijun winced at the smack, blinking in surprise at his friend. "What was that for?"

"You were spacing out," Wakana sighed. _"Again._ What's wrong Ei-chan?"

Remembering the kiss once again, he flushed red and shook his head. "N-NOTHING!" He huffed at the look he was given. Drawing his knees to his chest, he fingered the cushion beneath him. "What…what does it mean when…when someone kisses you?"

Wakana raised an eyebrow. "Normally it means they like you." Smiling behind her cup, she asked, "Did someone kiss you?" The pitcher flushed and attempted to deny it. "You're a horrible liar Ei-chan. Who was it?"

Muttering to himself, he reluctantly relented. "A friend. I…I didn't know they liked me like that. They…they kissed me right before they left for break."

The female nodded. "And how do you feel about them?"

Eijun thought back to the first time he'd really met Haruichi. The shorter teen had tried to do a sign play, but he'd not understood and ruined it. He'd decided then to become friends with the first year, and had even given him a cool nickname.

He'd been so happy to make a new friend, but was all that going to change now that he knew Harucchi had feelings for him? How _did_ he feel about his friend? He'd always thought Harucchi was cute, and he was fun to hug, but was that the same thing as _liking_ him?

He remembered all the smiles he got, and the words of encouragement, and the way the shorter teen would explain things to him so he could understand them. Harucchi was an awesome friend, but did he _like_ him back the same way?

Mind flashing back involuntarily to the kiss, he lightly traced his lips. Haruicchi's had been a little chapped from the cold, but they were still soft and warm. The smile he'd gotten from his friend afterwards had been bright and honest.

Eijun screamed when warm tea was suddenly dumped on his head and he glared at his friend. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Wakana's cheeks were flushed red and she turned, quickly walking out. "I think you have your answer!" She called back, the door slamming behind her. Eijun was confused until he tried to move, biting his lip and looking down. Feeling his face flush even darker than before, he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Miyuki-senpai, Eijun-kun." Haruichi smiled as he held out two small bags. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to give these to you before."

"Thank you Harucchi!" Eijun said happily, taking the small bag and hugging his friend. ' _Once_ _ **Miyuki Kazuya**_ _leaves, I'll let you know I feel the same way!'_ The catcher grinned as he accepted the present, ruffling his hair slightly in thanks, _'Once bakamura is out of the way, I'll give you my answer_.'

"Ototou!" Turning, Haruichi smiled up at Kuramochi who ignored the two glares sent his way. "You left before I could give you this." He placed a small package of chocolates in the first year's hands. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year."

Smiling, Haruichi leaned up and kissed the short stop. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Kuramochi-senpai! Ah, before I forget, aniki is looking for you." Smiling at the three frozen players, he made his way back to his room.

The three stared after him, even when he left their sight. None of them could believe what had just happened. _'H…Harucchi. Why?'_

' _But…_ _ **what**_ _? What just happened? Didn't…didn't he like_ _ **me**_ _?'_

' _Ryou-san is going to kill me. Ryou-san is going to kill me. Ryou-san is going to kill me. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? Ryou-san is going to kill me!'_

"There you are Youi-chan. I've been looking for you." All three jumped and turned to the third year.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! HE KISS ME!" Kuramochi slapped his hands over his mouth, paling.

Ryousuke's eyebrows rose in slight surprise. "What?"

Gulping but knowing he had to answer, the short stop reluctantly said, "I…Your brother…kissed me."

The three stepped back at the grin on the third years face. "And _why_ would he do _that_?"

"I don't…I DON'T KNOW! I just…I gave him some chocolates for the holidays and he _kissed_ me before leaving!"

The three were confused when all Ryousuke said was, "Oh." Covering his mouth with his hand, he turned towards the direction of his brother's room. "I'd hoped he'd forgotten about that."

"Wa…Forgotten about _what_?" Miyuki asked, thoroughly confused.

"Er…whenever our parents give each other gifts they have a habit of kissing the other in way of thanks. Haruichi picked it up around the age of five. I tried to explain it, but I was only seven. I told him he couldn't kiss anyone _on the mouth_ until he was sixteen. I'd hoped he'd forgotten about it or would have learned differently."

Eijun's mouth opened and closed multiple times before he finally screamed, "WHAT?!" Putting his head in his hands, he continued, "So…so he was just… _saying thank you_?!"

Ryousuke raised an eyebrow. "Did you expect something different?" Both the pitcher and catcher flushed red and looked away. Rubbing the back of his head, the third year sighed. "I should probably go explain things again before he _'thanks'_ anyone else."

The three stared after him, before looking at each other and silently heading back towards their rooms. Miyuki stared at the gift in his hands before sitting at his desk and banging his head on the table, his cheeks red. _'And I was about to let him know I returned his feelings.'_ He sighed but couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up.

He'd spent all break thinking about his feelings and deciding he wouldn't mind trying out a relationship with the younger Kominato, only to find it was all one big misunderstanding. Sitting up, he stared at the small gift he'd been given. _'Maybe he'd be willing to try.'_ Grinning, he wondered how he should go about 'wooing' the smaller teen. Of course, he'd have to wait until the small teen got over the inevitable embarrassment and was willing to _talk_ to him again, but he could wait.

Eijun laid on his bed, ignoring Kuramochi who began playing one of his games. _'Harucchi…'_ Staring up at the bottom of the bed, he imagined how mortified his friend must be now that he's learning the truth. He smiled at how red the other first year would turn. Facing the wall, he thought, _'Just because he doesn't feel that way now, doesn't mean he might not later.'_ Sitting up, he decided he'd let his friend know how he felt.

Picturing the first year's red face once more, he laughed softly. _After_ the embarrassment wore off.

* * *

 **I've actually had this idea for a while, but only now got around to writing it. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
